Remigiusz Michalski
'' | birthDate = 1982 | nationality = Polish | status = Active | company = Harvester Games | occupation = Video game developer | role = Video game director | spouse = Agnieszka Surygala | siblings = Michal "micAmic" Michalski | games = Downfall (2009), The Cat Lady (2012), Downfall 2016, Lorelai (2019)}}Remigiusz Michalksi is a Polish indie video game designer and programmer who produces games under the label Harvester Games. He took an interest in game design after playing adventure games like Maniac Mansion and Elvira: Mistress of the Dark, and messing around with an early copy of Adventure Game Studio. He was the creator of the original Downfall (a.k.a. "Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game"), The Cat Lady, and Downfall 2016, all of which he wrote, designed, and programmed, with the exception of Downfall which featured no programming as it was made with the base Adventure Game Studio engine. He also designed all the art for his games, with the exception of the character sprites in Downfall (2016) which were designed by artist Stefano Collavini. Remigiusz developed Lorelai, the third and final game in the Devil Came Through Here trilogy, in Unity and wrote, designed, and programmed the game as well. Personal life He lived in the UK for 13 years, a reason England is a prominent location in his games. Years later he made his first commercial game, Downfall, to much surprise when he found out people liked what he did. After the original Downfall, he went on to make The Cat Lady. Thanks to the reception of both games, he managed to move back to Poland and work on games full time. He is the husband of Agnes Surygala and the father of a son, who was born around the development of The Cat Lady. He also has a brother, micAmic, real name Michal Michalski, who has composed the music for all of his games. Remigiusz also had a big love for drawing, which died when he lost his favorite pencil. He is also a big fan of Stephen King, who is referenced in his games. It was revealed on Summer 2014 that Remigiusz actually moved back to Poland and quit his day job to work on games full time, thanks to sales of the original Downfall and The Cat Lady.[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/updates/212484437/1401892219 Downfall - Second & third look at the Downfall remake!] Interviews Interviews with Remigiusz Michalski, both around the time of Downfall and The Cat Lady, are listed here. The titles are shortened for convenience. AOM – In Conversation With Remigiusz Michalski :Interviewer: Martin Mulrooney. Hardy Developer Journal – Interview with Remigiusz Michalski :Interviewer: Martin Mulrooney. Adventure Treff - Remigiusz Michalski :Interviewer: Ingmar Böke . [http://www.adventuregamers.com/articles/view/23186 Adventure Gamers - Remigiusz Michalski: The Cat Lady)] :Interviewer: Ingmar Böke. [http://vgtribune.com/interview-with-rem-michalski-about-the-cat-lady/ VGTribune - Rem Michalski: The Cat Lady] :Interviewer: Kimlinh Tran [http://www.slowdown.vg/2009/06/06/downfall-interview-with-remigiusz-michalski/ slowdown - Downfall Interview with Remigiusz Michalski] :Interviewer: Martyn Zachary +10 Archive - Coffee, Cigarrettes, and Cats: Interview Rem Michalski :Interviewer: David Russell Gutsche References Category:Harvester Games Category:Real World